Paul Perez
Paul Perez is the main protagonist in the third Goosebumps Series 2000 book, Creature Teacher. History Paul got into trouble at school. He brought in his pet parrot, Harold to school and Harold said to the class, "Don't do your work. The teacher's a jerk". Paul tried to tell his teacher, Ms. Hammett that he was sorry and that Harold made it up on his own, but really Paul taught Harold to say that. Ms. Hammett didn't believe him and as she was taking him to the principal's office, Paul tripped her over and Ms. Hammett fell down and cracked her knee. Paul tried to tell her that it was an accident and that he was a real klutz, but Ms. Hammett didn't believe him and tortured him by giving him extra work and embarrassed him in front of the class every chance she had. When Paul's parents, who are really serious, heard about the issues involving their son, they talked with Ms. Hammett and the principal and the next week, they announced that they wanted to give Paul a better opportunity. Paul's parents talked about it with him, with Paul complaining about Ms. Hammett and suggested that he and Harold could apologize to Ms. Hammett. His parents insisted that the problem was his attitude and that he needed to go to a school where he can be serious and discover his true interests and talents. The school Paul was going to was The Caring Academy, which Paul did not like the sound of. His father told him that it is a tough world out there and it gets tougher and tougher and that it's eat or be eaten. Paul tried to figure out what his father was saying, but he couldn't really understand. General Information Physical appearance Paul is twelve years old, tall, and thin with dark hair. Personality Paul is a real joker for a boy who hardly takes anything seriously. He is also quite a prankster, which has gotten him into trouble at times. He also tends to be a bit rude and judge people by their looks and is hardly able to adjust to some situations. Whenever he is in trouble, Paul would try to come up with an excuse to get out of it, usually to no avail. He also says that he is a klutz, but whether he is telling the truth or not is the question. His parents are often annoyed at this and Paul can tell that they are disappointed in him and that they wonder how they got a real joker of a son. Paul also jokes when he is nervous. He used to believe in monsters when he was little and he believes that he became a joker to get over his fears, making him learn what was real and what wasn't. He also thought monsters were for babies, until he met Mrs. Maaargh, whom Paul was afraid of, but managed overcome. Everywhere he goes, Paul would always try to make people laugh and would do it to try to win them over. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Male Category:Goosebumps Series 2000 (characters) Category:Pages needing attention Category:Unknown Status